Reign Predictions
by Jet556
Summary: From Sozin to Zuko, there has been a member of the Fire Nation court who has made a prediction about how long the reign of the Fire Lord will be. That member has usually been a descendant of the previous member of the court who had made a prediction about the previous Fire Lord's reign.
1. Sozin

**Welcome, everyone. This little story is just something I wanted to do for no real reason at all. It will go from Sozin to Zuko. Enjoy and review.**

 **Sozin**

Suizei had been a member of the Fire Lord's court. Neither a major nor a minor official, he was a middle-aged man of fifty-one years. Notes about his physical appearance are lost to time the only thing that can be said about him was that he had an immense dislike for Sozin or that is at least what the theory is. A popular theory is that he had plans to put his own bloodline on the throne.

As young Sozin was twenty-four years old and unmarried and thus childless at the time he became Fire Lord, Suizei's prediction might have just been pessimism. "He'll be dead in two years and then the Fire Nation will be plunged into a succession crisis!" was what Suizei had said.

"Well then, you can have the throne if you are still alive in two years as well." Was Sozin's response to Suizei's gloomy prediction at his own coronation!

Sozin ruled for seventy-eight years. Suizei's himself lived only thirty-two years into Sozin's reign. Suizei's son continued to have the claim of heir apparent until Azulon was born. By that point, Suizei's son was fifty-two years old making him thirty years younger than Sozin. Suizei's son died by the time Azulon was fifteen.


	2. Azulon

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Azulon**

Suizei had two sons. When the elder had died, the younger son Hanzei had taken up the mantle of Pretender to the Throne. By the time Azulon came became Fire Lord at the age of twenty, Hanzei was seventy years old yet he looked younger. He only other note about Hanzei's physical appearance was his height of five feet and seven inches.

Hanzei had a higher opinion of Azulon than his father had of Sozin. It still wasn't very high though. At Azulon's coronation, Hanzei said: "I predict that he shall only reign eleven years! Then shall my family shall ascend to greatness!"

The young Azulon could only stare and say: "An interesting prediction but when your father's prediction of my father's reign proved false what makes you think yours will prove true?"

Hanzei answered: "I guess we shall see who is proven false in eleven years, your Majesty."

Hanzei died four years later. Hanzei's son then took up the mantle of Pretender to the Throne at the age of thirty-six and held it for forty-one years before dying at the age of seventy-seven. Azulon was sixty-five by that point Hanzei's grandson then became the Pretender to the Throne at the age of fifty-two but his holding of the title only lasted three years thus by the time Azulon was sixty-eight he had outlived three of his pretenders. Then did that grandson's brother become Pretender to the Throne at the age of thirty-eight and ultimately dying at the age of sixty-one.

Azulon was ninety-one years old. Thus did Hanzei's great-grandson Kenzo become Pretender to the Throne at the age of thirty-one wondering if Azulon would live as long as Sozin had…

As one final note, it must be stated that Azulon came to the Fire Nation with an iron fist. Those who remembered Hanzei's prediction openly came to wish it had come true.


	3. Ozai

**Welcome back everyone. Due to there being more characters during this time period, this will feature more characters than the previous two. Enjoy and review.**

 **Ozai**

Azulon's death came not long after the news of his eldest grandson Lu Ten's death. The thirty-five year old Kenzo could only stand in disbelief as the absent Iroh was stepped over in favor of the second born Ozai.

Forty-two… Ozai was older than both his father and grandfather had been when they became Fire Lord.

The celebration of the coronation went well until everyone stopped and stared at Kenzo. Kenzo had an aquiline nose and a strong jaw. He stood at a height of five feet and seven inches. On his temples were a few sparse hairs but at the poll the hair was quite thick, forming smooth, straight locks about five centimeters in length. He was an oddity for his hair was in fact red. His beard and mustache were thin and red, like those of his head and eyebrows. Aside from his hair that made him an oddity, he was a hunchback. Red haired and hunchbacked, for him just walking down the street was bad enough where everyone would stare at him. In fact the entire House of Suizei was red-haired save for Kenzo's younger brother. The red hair made the family very odd looking.

"Come now, Kenzo, don't be shy. Let us hear your prediction of my reign." Insisted Ozai.

Kenzo looked at Ozai. He then looked at Ozai's children: Zuko and Ozai. He feared that giving them the sort of predictions his predecessors had would end in his execution.

"Go on, Kenzo." Said a man named Zhao. "Speak, we want to hear what absurdly short reign you have for Fire Lord Ozai."

"Short reign?" asked Kenzo with his deeply melodic basso voice. "Short reign? I do not predict a short reign. I predict a long reign! I predict our great leader shall reign for sixty-six years! He shall live longer than even his grandfather Sozin did! He shall conquer the whole world! He will end this war! Long live Ozai the Magnificent!"

The sudden change of tune caused a stunned silence to overcome everyone. Lo and Li both stared at each other. Neither had expected this.

Mai looked up at her father and asked: "Is this a trick?" Indeed it might have been for when Kenzo's ancestors had made predictions they had predicted short reigns. Yet Kenzo had said his prediction with the most honest of voices so it could not have been a trick. The nearby Ty Lee was just as confused as Mai was.

"This is no trick!" said Kenzo. "I see before me the greatest leader the Fire Nation will ever know!"

Ozai only smiled. "Ozai the Magnificent." He mused. "What a perfect title."

Kenzo died two years later. His younger brother Heizei then became Pretender to the Throne.

 **Note**

The House of Suizei being red-haired is an artistic choice but at the same time it isn't. It is an artistic choice in that there are no naturally red-haired people in the Avatar universe. It isn't artistic choice in that Genghis Khan himself was actually red-haired and if there weren't cases of people of Asian descent having naturally red hair I never would have made the decision to make the House of Suizei red haired.


	4. Zuko

**Welcome back everyone. With Zuko's coronation having the most known characters attending it, this chapter was easiest for me to write. Enjoy and review.**

 **Zuko**

The war was over. Phoenix King Ozai had been defeated. Zuko was now the Fire Lord.

Heizei was thirty-three years old. He was almost completely bald with only a narrow fringe of black hair that was cut so closely that it could only be seen with difficulty, remaining on the temples and occiput. There were a few black hairs scattered upon his upper lip and closely clipped hairs upon his cheeks and chin. The general aspect of his face recalled that of his elder brother Kenzo but the form of the cranium and the measurement of the face were more similar to that of their great-grandfather Hanzei.

Or at least, that was all according to the court chroniclers. The family of the Pretender to the Throne and the court chronicles had always been at odds. It may have had something to do with the chroniclers deliberately changing the name and ages of their noble ancestors.

"Suizei" had actually been named Mongkut. He had been forty-seven when Sozin became Fire Lord at the age of twenty-six and lived to be sixty-three. Thus the House of Suizei was actually the House of Mongkut.

The one whose name was recorded as "Hanzei" was in fact named Meiji and he had not been Mongkut's son but rather his grandson. He had been fifteen when Azulon became Fire Lord and lived to be fifty-nine.

And Kenzo and Heizei? They were actually one and the same. In truth an individual named Chulalongkorn, the grandson of Meiji, Chulalongkorn had been fifteen when Ozai became Fire Lord and had been erroneously reported dead two years later from an avalanche, something that the chroniclers refused to change. The appearance of "Kenzo" was in fact the appearance of Chulalongkorn with the appearance of "Heizei" being a complete fabrication. Ironically, the appearance of "Heizei" would match Chulalongkorn's grandson Vajiravudh.

Now twenty, Chulalongkorn looked at the Young Fire Lord. Sitting at a table, Hirohito spoke true and honestly.

"I may be an amateur actor, Fire Lord Zuko, but I was good enough to fool everyone else five years ago at your father's coronation." Said Chulalongkorn. He had been quiet all throughout the celebration dinner. Everyone stared at him. "Sixty-six years… Ha! Your father was forty-two years old! A possible reign for your grandfather and great-grandfather, which they both lived longer than, but not for a late bloomer like your father."

"Then you didn't actually think Ozai would reign that long?" asked Avatar Aang.

"Certainly not." Replied Chulalongkorn. "Look at the track records of reign predictions in my family. Why should they be believed when they have never come true?"

"Yours was a joke prediction then!" exclaimed the Water Tribe girl Katara.

"Indeed it was, Katara." Confirmed Chulalongkorn. "A joke everyone took to be a true prediction. Sixty-six years seems more probable for our young Fire Lord here. No more predictions, lets just enjoy life!"

"Hear, hear!" said Iroh in agreement.

Chulalongkorn then leaned closer to Zuko. "Before we continue, I must ask a question."

"Ask it then." Said Zuko.

"It has to do with my brother Taisho." Stated Chulalongkorn. "He has been missing since the winter… In truth he ran away. I used to think redheads were restricted to my family but as yond Kyoshi Warrior there indicates…" He pointed at the Kysohi Warrior Suki. "Red hair is not restricted to my family. Thus may I ask that there be posters put up for him across the Fire Nation and the colonies. I had asked your father and he denied my request."

"How old is Taisho now?" asked Zuko.

"Thirteen." Replied Chulalongkorn.

"That should be doable." Stated Zuko.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Chulalongkorn, getting up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a call to make on the court chroniclers." Chulalongkorn turned to leave only Zuko to speak to him once more.

"Chulalongkorn?"

"Your Majesty?"

"Even if it is just a joke, can you give me a reign prediction?" he asked.

"As a joke? Sure!" answered Chulalongkorn. "I predict you will abdicate in ten years!" Abdicate in ten years? No way that would happen. Abdicate in sixty-seven years? That was something that would happen.

 **The End**

 **Note**

Due to the Fire Nation being based off of Thailand and Imperial Japan, the Original Characters have been renamed after monarchs of Thailand and Imperial Japan.


End file.
